This invention relates to a machine designed to trim shotgun shells to any desired length and to reclaim shells that have been distorted due to discharge and are desired for reclaiming by shotgun enthusiasts.
Since newly fabricated shotgun shells are quite expensive, and spent shells are relatively inexpensive, many people prefer to renovate shotgun shells for reuse in such a manner that the renovated shotgun shells of any caliber have identical shapes desired and that they are of uniform length throughout the entire circumference of the shell so that the renovated shells of any given caliber can be filled with a predetermined wad, charge and powder and closed uniformly to obtain uniform performance of any shell, depending on its caliber.
The problems of the prior art will be better understood in the light of a description of various references that have come to the attention of the inventor as the result of a novelty search.